


You can coax the cold right out of me

by screamtobeheard



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, and fluff, i am nabriel trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you want this?” he asks.<br/>“I do, but I want you to want it to. And do it properly. Like inside would be nice, I’m cold.”</p><p>or the first time they have sex and Gabriel wants to take it slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can coax the cold right out of me

Wanting Nathan, in a sexual way really isn’t new for me. I’ve always wanted him, in every way there is to want a person. But Nathan wasn’t ready, and I accepted that. I wasn’t even sure if he wanted me like that. What we have right now, it’s fragile and innocent and Nathan looks happy. I don’t want to ruin it.

“Busy playing in the woods again?” I tease him when I spot him sitting on the ground. His feet are bare and covered in dirt. Most of the time he looked dead when I found him here. Now he looks up with a smile.  
“Wanna join?” he teases back. I snort and sit down in front of him.  
“You’re all dirty,” I tell him. He wipes his chin, not making a difference.  
“Don’t you like me dirty?” he flirts.  
“I like you always,” I assure. He avoids my eyes and there’s a comfortable silence before he breaks it by wiping his dirty hands on my face. He laughs when I make a displeased noise. He pushes my shoulders until I’m laying on the ground, him hovering on top of me.

“Think I don’t like you dirty though,” he says and runs his hand over my cheek. I pull him closer and kiss him. He’s smiling against my lips and it’s almost addictive, making Nathan smile. I pull him closer, push my hand against his lower back until he’s laying on top of me. I notice how his breath hitches just slightly. He pulls away, leaving not much space between us and he breathes against my face. I touch his cheek softly and smile. But he’s not smiling anymore and kisses me more forcefully. His hands are gripping my shoulders, like he wants to touch but doesn’t know what or how. 

He pushes his body against me more forcefully and bites my lip, making me gasp. He rolls his hips against mine and shivers as soon as he does, like he’s shocked by the feeling. And he does it again, a muffled sound against my lips. And I know I want this. But not like this. Nathan deserves much more than this outside on the ground. I push at his shoulders slightly and our lips disconnect. He lets out a sound and tries to kiss me again.  
“Nathan,” I say and push him away. He sits up and looks at me, his lips are slightly swollen and I just want to kiss him more. I sit up too and run my hand through my hair. 

Nathan looks at me with a hurt expression and I take his hands in mine.  
“We shouldn’t do this here,” I tell him.  
“Not when we’re outside where it’s cold and neither of us have prepared or something,” I say. His lips curve in a slight smile.  
“You’ve thought about this before,” he states.  
“Of course,” I admit immediately.  
“Haven’t you?” He doesn’t look at me and doesn’t say anything. Either he doesn’t want to say it because he has or because he hasn’t. The second option is worse.  
“Don’t you want this?” he asks.  
“I do, but I want you to want it to. And do it properly. Like inside would be nice, I’m cold.” 

That day, we don’t do anything. When we’re inside, we just hold each other and kiss but it ends there. And I’m content with waiting until we’re ready for more. The next time he brings it up is when he’s coming out of the shower. I’m sitting on the couch when the bathroom door opens and reveals a half naked Nathan. He’s barely covered by his towel that he’s holding. I smile when I see him.  
“You’re getting the whole floor wet.” Nathan stares at the ground and then at me.  
“Come help me get dry, then,” he says in a low voice. My eyes widen when he holds the towel out to me. It shouldn’t be that different, I’ve seen him naked like this before. But the way he’s looking at me, I know what he means by this.  
“Nathan,” I warn. He smiles.  
“Gabriel,” he teases.  
“Come here. Don’t you want to touch me?”  
I get up and walk towards him. I push him against the wall.

Nathan gasps and I kiss him. My hands are in his hair and his naked body against mine. I want to touch him so bad, all over. I want to make him moan, I want everything. I push myself against him and push my thigh between his legs, resulting in Nathan moaning softly with wide eyes. His hands grab my shoulders again and it’s then that I notice his hands are shaking. I force myself to pull away.  
“No,” Nathan gasps and pulls my arm.  
“Why’d you stop?” His breathing is still erratic. 

His legs are shaking too and I stroke his face gently. He relaxes into the touch.  
“You’re scared,” I say. He shakes his head immediately, of course he does.  
“Nathan, you’re shaking,” I say softly. I place a soft kiss on his neck.  
“Just a bit nervous. Please, Gabriel,” he whispers against my skin before kissing my jaw, back to my lips.  
“Want me to touch you?” I ask and he nods.  
“Let’s get to bed at least, yeah?” He follows me to the bedroom and I can just tell how bad he’s trying not to be nervous. 

When we’re inside, Nathan kisses me again. He pulls me against him and pulls on my shirt. I know what he wants but I don’t want it like this. I want this to be just for him for now. So I push him on the bed and he sighs softly. I kiss him more deeply now. And we’re both laying on the bed and our hands are everywhere and Nathan moans loudly for the silence in the room. He’s eyes widen a little and I can’t help but chuckle a bit at that.  
“Having fun?” I tease.  
“Shut up,” he shoots back. I smile and run my hands over his stomach. He tenses.  
“It’s alright, do you want to stop?” I ask him. He shakes his head like I predicted and I kiss him softly.

“I promise, if I do I’ll say it,” he says. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t say it but I don’t comment on it and nod. And I touch him, and he moans so beautifully. I kiss his face as he lets out little sounds. His nails dig into my shoulder. I stroke him faster and he shudders.  
“Gabriel,” he moans and I hum in reply and kiss his neck.  
“Feel good?” I ask and he nods, gripping my hair. I speed up and he starts squirming a little. His breathing speeds up and his eyes are squeezed shut.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swears and he’s coming all over my hand.  
I let him calm down before I wipe my hand on his stomach.  
“You might need another shower.”  
He eyes me and his eyes flicker to my lower body, I stop him before he can ask.  
“We’ll do more another time, yeah? Go shower,” I tell him and kiss his forehead.  
\--  
We’ve just eaten when Nathan leads me outside. He’s been absent all day when he finally came home refusing to say where he’s been. He’s still not saying where we’re going or why. When he stops walking, I notice candles and a blanket on the ground. There are even flowers around it and two pillow on the blanket.  
“You made this?” I ask with a smile. Nathan blushes and doesn’t look at me.  
“Yeah, I just wanted a place, to uh, be with you. At night, and I can’t uh be inside so..” he trails off and I smile. I tilt his chin up and kiss him. He sighs against my lips and I run a hand along his back.  
“Gabriel?” he asks carefully.

“Do you want to?” he sounds small and insecure and I know what he’s talking about. I run my hands through his short hair.  
“Do you?” he nods. I nod too and we’re laying on the blanket. The only lights are the candles around us and Nathan looks beautiful illuminated by the candles.  
“I’m not nervous,” he says as he pulls of my shirt. I hum in reply and do the same to him.  
“It’s okay to be though,” I tell him.  
“I’m not.” His hands start fumbling with my pants and he pulls them off carefully. I’m sitting in my underwear in front of him and he lets out a breath and then starts unbuttoning his own jeans. And then we’re both naked, and Nathan is nervous, I can see it. I don’t tell him and cover his body with my own.

He wraps his arms around me, in an embrace. We stay like that for a little while before I start kissing him. On his neck, his shoulders, his chest, stomach, legs, thighs. His legs are shaking a bit when I kiss his mouth again.  
“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” I tell him. He rolls his eyes and sits up.  
“Don’t be sappy.” I grin and run my hands down his arms, over his back gently. I feel the scars and he tenses. I kiss his mouth. He kisses me back and runs his hands down my back, he grabs my butt and I smile against his mouth.  
“Do you want to fuck me?” he asks bluntly and I stare at him with wide eyes.  
“God, Nathan,” I say against his skin.  
“So that’s a yes?” he asks with a hopeful voice. 

“Tell me when you want to stop, okay?” he sighs but nods.  
“I brought the stuff,” he says and points to the bag that sits at the end of the blanket. I grin and get it.  
“Thought about this a lot, huh?” I tease.  
“Of course,” he says and my heart stops beating for a moment.  
“Come on,” he urges me and I chuckle but move closer to him.  
“Nervous?” I ask and he bites his lip.  
“A bit. Just do it,” he says and I push my finger into him carefully. He gasps and his hand grabs the blanket under him.

I stroke his thigh and make a shushing noise.  
“Do you need me to stop?” I ask I have one finger inside of him. He shakes his head and pants.  
“Just make it feel good,” he whispers and I groan at that.  
“Alright, I’ll make it feel good,” I say and push another finger into him. He groans and closes his eyes. I curve my fingers, trying to make it feel good. When his eyes shoot open and he grabs my arm, I know it feels good.  
“Shit,” he swears and moans. I smile proudly and continue rubbing my fingers there and Nathan keeps moaning softly. When I have three fingers into him, he pushes back against them and pulls me against him again. He moans against my ear and strokes my hair.  
“I want to feel you,” he tells me.  
“God, you’re gonna kill me,” I groan and pull my fingers out.

I hover over him and his eyes go a little wider again.  
“It’s alright, I’ll make you feel good.” I stroke his face and he nods and kisses my hand. I slowly push into him, leaving both of us groaning.  
“Fuck,” Nathan swears when I’m fully inside him. I sigh and bite his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my neck and breathes heavily.  
“How’s it feel?” he asks a little breathless.  
“Feels so good, Nathan,” I groan. And he rubs my back gently and I kiss his forehead.  
“Can I move?” I ask him. He nods and throws his legs over my lower back. I thrust forward slowly first, then faster when Nathan moans.

“Gabriel,” he moans. I tighten my grip on his thighs.  
“Feels good,” he tells me and I reach out to stoke him. When I do, he arches into me with a desperate moan.  
“Fuck,” he swears again. I kiss all over his face and kiss lips but Nathan’s just panting against my lips. And he comes between us, groaning loudly and digging his nails into my back. He tells me to keep going and I do, until I come too, shuddering and laying on top of him before pulling out. I roll on my back next to him with a sigh.

He rolls on his side and smiles at me.  
“My butt hurts a bit,” he says. He grins when he sees my expression.  
“Stop, it’s fine. I’m not as fragile as you think.” I hum and stroke his arm.  
“I know, just don’t like the thought of hurting you,” I say. He doesn’t say anything, he kisses me. 

And when it’s gets too cold we put on our clothes again but we stay outside all night. I stay with him, cuddled together, it’s not that cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes the title is from bite from my baby troye sivan, thought it fitted well and i am obsessed with him.
> 
> my tumblr: softandpersistent.tumblr.com


End file.
